My choices and the consequences
by Arya.Night
Summary: So kagome does an examination to try and get into a prestigious boarding school in Tokyo.But little did she know that she applied for male boarding school rather than the female. And when she meets Sesshoumaru well lets just say, it gets compliated.
1. Chapter 1prologue

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

"So what should I do?" I said, lifting my head.

Seated directly in front of me was my best friend, Sango. I first meet Sango as a shy five year old at the kindergarten which we both attended. It was located in Tokyo and only a few blocks from the famous Gakushuin School, which consisted of a female boarding school, a male boarding school, and a co-ed university. As elementary school students, we began to dream of attended the elite school. It was well known for its long history of attendance by children of aristocrat families and wealthy families. But since the 1900s, the school has offered 10 scholarships in all three of its faculties.

"Well you did try very hard to get in." Sango replied. "I don't think that you should just give it up."

"But...but I accidently enrolled myself into the male boarding school."

Suddenly the previously serious looking Sango couldn't hold it in. "HAHAHAHA.... I just don't get it...how...How did a person with your IQ happen to ACCIDENTLY apply for the school...AHAHAAHA ...didn't you notice the other boys in the exam room."

"Umm...I guess not." I sighed. "I was probably concentrating too hard."

_Flashback_

_Straightening my navy jumper and tightening my ponytail, I power walked towards the gate of the Gakushuin School. 'Finally,' I thought 'it is finally the chance for me to do the entrance exam. Breathe Kagome, breathe...it will be fine.' _

_Keeping my head down, not wanting anything to disrupt my concentration, I headed for the school hall. The school grounds were soooo big. Turn after turn, I finally made it to the hall. Stopping to catch my breath, I tried to block out all the voices in the room. 'This is it.' _

_**********_

"_Pens down." The speakers all over the room announced. "Please refrain from talking until all the papers have been collected."_

_A group of about twenty assistances when around the room and effectively gathered all the papers. Column by column, the neat stacks in their hands slowly growing."Okay, now you may be dismissed. If you have been selected to attend our school, a letter of notification will be sent to you."_

_Stretching my fingers and arms, I got up and headed towards the door. The hall was very well designed with the name of the school painted on in magnificent calligraphy. Unfortunately, it was a windy day and the flag was blocking it. _

'_I hope I didn't do too badly today. I wonder why I didn't see Sang. I mean she was also coming to do the test, wasn't she?' I thought. _

"_Kaagggommmeee!!" A loud voice behind me called, creating an urge for me to hide in some corner where no one would find me. Slowly turning around, I spotted my best friend, her jet black hair tied up high in a pony tail and her eyes wide with excitement._

_Slowing down as she approached me, Sango took the last few steps left between us. "Where were you? I couldn't see you in the exam hall."_

"_I was sitting near the back."_

"_Hmmm..." Sango said with a thoughtful grin. "That was probably..."_

_Sango stopped dead in her tracks, causing me to run into her. "Why did you stop?" _

"_OMG...Look."She said pointed in the general direction of the school gate. Once I steered my eyes to the object of attention, I understood why Sango stopped. He was absolutely beautiful, almost god-like. He was a example of perfection, a well __defined jaw,_ _high cheekbones, a slender nose, and stoic amber eyes was beautifully arranged on his face. Blowing behind him was a silky veil of hair._

_Trailing behind him was a group of fan girls and by the looks of it; he looked as if he wanted to kill them. Turning to Sango, I whispered, "Even though he looks handsome, he still is a bastard with no life or emotion, I mean, look at him. He faces looks to ...well inhuman."_

_As if on cue, his head turned in my direction, causing a shiver of fear to spread through my veins. Right at that moment, I decided. He may seem normal, be something about him sends signals of danger._

_End of flashback_

Sighing, I lifted the letter in my hand until it was directly in front of my eyes. "I guess I will go. Change my appearance for a while. It will be a new experience."

"Well...if you sure." Sango started. "Then I will support your decision. I mean, what are friends for."

* * *

Well that is it for now... hope you like it and plz review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Piles of clothes were discarded all around the room, in different arrays of colours. Stacks of books, science, maths, english, history, etc thrown all over the room. I was truly going to miss the messiness and comfort of this room. It had gotten me through the hard times and the fun times. And it seems that I won't be coming back for a while. Picking up my luggage, I took one last look at my room and headed for the door.

"Mum, I'm going now."I called, as I was tightened my shoelace.

"Okay darling. Be careful." a voice flowed through the hallway from my mum's bedroom.

Heaving my bag onto my shoulder and picking up my suitcase, I exited the house. It was a nice day outside and the sun was already shining bright. I found myself taking bigger strides, pulling me closer to the school where I will be staying for the next year. _I guess I am just too excited. I finally get to go to the school of my dreams. I just hope the students are not stuck-up like a lot of rich kids tend to be._

_*********_

"Umm... excuse me. I am Kagome Higurashi." I delivered in my most guy-like voice.

I stood there in the reception, in the awkward silence, as I waited for a reply. After what seemed like the longest wait of my life, the lady looked up, handed me a folder and said in a bored tone, "Your dorm room is 660, and we had to place you with a senior as there was an odd number of juniors. Is that alright with you?" Before I could say yes, the receptionist continued, "Your timetable is in the folder, and the lesson times. So please take your belonging to your room and start heading towards your homeroom, which is C16."

When she finished speaking, she put her head down and got back to whatever she was doing. As I turned to leave, I couldn't help but think about the attitude of the receptionist. I just hope that not all the staff and students are like her.

Taking out the map from the folder the receptionist had giving me, I endeavoured to unfold it while standing and holding my bag and luggage. Obviously it failed. In just a split second, I was on the ground with all my stuff scattered around me. Student who were heading to class just passed by me and I could feel the burn of humiliation on my cheeks as they whispered and laughed.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Rotating my head in an awkward way, I spotted the person I had sensed before. He had long silky hair, and he towered over me, like a skyscraper to a house. Staring at him, I sat there for what seem like a very long time. "What do you think you are doing? Sitting on the floor and looking at this Sesshoumaru." He began in a toneless voice. "Boy, can you hear me? Get up and move out of my path."

"Err. Sorry, but could you tell me where the dorm rooms are?"I asked timidly.

"Dare I say, how could a stupid boy like you get into this school. Get out of my sight." he muttered, before walking in the opposite direction.

_Well that was nice... I just hope I never have to see him again. I mean he was good looking but his personality is just something I can't stand. Here goes the first day of a very boring school life. _I thought, before feeling a hand on my arm. "Wha...?!?!" I exclaimed.

"It's okay. I'm just trying to help you up." The owner of the hand explained.

Once this kind hearted soul, unlike that pompous ass Sesshoumaru, helps me up I thanked him profusely. He had black hair tied in a mini ponytail and a friendly looking expression. "I guess you are new here. Do you need any help?" he asked.

"Yeah. I do. Umm...I am looking for dorm room number 660 and homeroom C16."

"Nice. We are in the same class. Now about your dorm...hmmm...it's kind of confusing, how about I take you there."

"Sure, thanks."

**********

"And here is our homeroom. C16." The boy, whose name was Miroku said.

"Thank you so much." I replied.

I glanced around the classroom and realised that it will be very hard to make friends with these people. They all looked as though they already fit in well and would not be prepared to accept another person into their friendship group.

Pausing for a second, Miroku cleared his throat and asked, "So are you planning on joining any clubs?"

"Yeah." I said, not really paying attention. "Probably the basketball club."

Just as Miroku was going to reply, a strict looking female walked into the room. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss Takaya." The room of boys murmured.

"Now class, I expect a better reply then that."

Flipping through her folder, she paused on a page. Sharply she turned to me and inquired, "Boy, is your name Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes, Miss." I started, "that is my name."

"Well then, please introduce yourself to the class."

Walking to the front of the room, I picked up the marker and wrote my name on the board. _Kagome Higurashi_. I took a deep breath and turned around, knowing that whatever I say will affect how people will think of me. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am 16 years old and got into this school my the scholarship program. My favourite foods are dumplings and mango. My hobbies are sports, reading and hanging out with friends. I believe in fair play and I don't like liars."

A small silence followed my bow at the end of my introduction, but slowly the students started to whisper among themselves. _I hope that I have made a good impression. _I thought. Suddenly the class representative stood up and said, "Welcome to our class. We will try our best to help you get settle, but remember this, we hate liars too, so if you lie, you will not be forgiven easier."

Nervously I laughed weakly and headed to the empty spot next to a boy with white hair and cosplay-looking ears.

88888888888

Sorry it took a while. Remember to read and review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

"So your name's Kagome." The boy next to me asked, as his ears twitched. "Well mine is Inuyasha and...HEY what do you think you doing?!?!?!"

I shrank back into my chair. So those ears were real. Was he a hybrid?? An experiment gone wrong. Biting my lip, I brought my hand to my hand and scratched it. "Hey you listening? Keh, fine, ignore me."

Glancing at him, I inquired curiously, "So your ears are real? Are you like a dog or something?"

"Wh...What ears? I have normal ears thank you very much." He said pulling at his human ears.

"But..."

"Shh. The teacher is looking." Inuyasha replied, shutting me up.

As Inuyasha turned to the window, the class began. _Keh, how can she see my dog ears? I have a glamour on. _Inuyasha thought. _I better keep an eye on her._

"Inuyasha, would you like to answer my question." The teacher demanded.

"Err... yeahhh." Inuyasha started. "But you will need to actually ask the question."

The class erupted in laughter at Inuyasha's stupidity, as the teacher raised her voice, " Next time you better be listening. Kagome, could you please repeat the question."

"Sure. What are some of the main characteristics the people in Feudal Japan used to identify youkais?"

Inclining his head, Inuyasha replied, "Well I guess the different characteristics of the animal they represent e.g. fox, dog etc. Another one would be the markings or claws."

When he finished, Miss Takaya said, "I guess that's good enough for someone that wasn't listening."

**********

"So I heard from Miroku that you plan on joining the basketball club." Inuyasha asked as we left the classroom. "You better be prepared because I am really good."

Making our way through the sea of students we finally exited the main building. Slowly we proceeded towards the change room. Neatly trimmed hedges lined the path that we continued down. As we approached the change room, I realised that I would have to change along with other people. _Why didn't I think of this earlier? Great._

Opening the door, we entered the change room already filled with boys. Feeling a blush coming, I slightly inclined my head and hurried to the furthest bench possible. As I got quickly took off my shirt replaced it with my sports top, a voice behind me said, "What's with the piece of cloth tied around you?"

Startled, I turned around to find Miroku looking at me. "Umm...you see I ...err...got into an accident and it's a bandage for it."

"Ouch. It must have been a pretty big accident."

"Yeah it was."I verbalised as I repetitively nodded my head.

**********

Following Inuyasha and Miroku into the gym, I marvelled at the well facilitated gym. Its timber flooring looked as if it was redone every year, and the high quality of it surprised me. On the side were enough benches to seat 2000 people in the area. Directing my eye line to the basket, I noticed someone already shooting hoops. It was a same boy, probably a freshman. Hearing others entering the gym, he turned around. It was Souta.

Right away his eyes zoomed in on me and he called, "Sis!"

_Oh-no. My identity will be revealed. I better make something up._

"Sis??"Miroku and Inuyasha questioned at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, I said dryly, "You see, Souta's my cousin and when he was young he thought I was a girl, so he called me Sis. And I guess old habits die hard."

With that I ran to Souta and quickly explained the situation before the others approached. "So, Kagome's your cousin."

Nudging his hard, he demanded, "What was that for." Then turning back to my new friends, he answered, "Yeahhh. Kagome is _just_ my cousin, not my sister."

All of a sudden, a crowd of girls rushed in screaming. "Will you just shut up." Inuyasha growled.

The 'leader' of the group stepped forwards and announced, "Hmph. We are not here to see you. Where is your half brother, our beloved Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Accompanying this was a more screaming from the girls, causing the rest of us to wince.

Abruptly, someone exited the change room and headed towards the court. His velvety hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, his cold eyes set straight for the court, ignoring everyone else. Then realisation struck me. It was him, the bastard from this morning. "I'm going to kick your high and mighty ass." I muttered under my breath.

"hmm. Did you say something. Kagome?"Miroku asked.

"N...no."

**********

Soon we were also on the courts, practising our skills. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift to Sesshoumaru. He was almost _perfect_ at basketball, not only that, but everything about him seemed perfect. _Well except his attitude._

A booming sound rang throughout the gym telling people to get out, startled me. Turning to Inuyasha, I gave a questioning look.

"You'll get use to it." Inuyasha chuckled. "It happens on a daily basic. Those girls aren't allowed here. But they come anyways to see my half brother. Keh. I don't see what's so good about him. Well anyways that was the coach."

I squinted my eyes. _Am I going crazy?_ Tottering towards us was a megaphone. "Um. Miroku, is that normal?"

"Ah. That is our coach."

"THE MEGAPHONE?!?!?!" I blurted out loudly, quickly covering my mouth.

"No." Miroku shook his head. "Look closer."

Looking intently, and with much concentration, I noticed the little blob of thing under the megaphone. It was alive! "Are you saying that that...little thing is our basketball coach."

"Yep."

_Okkk....So far this school has been very interesting. Still I have a question that's nagging me. Who is my roommate? All I know is that he is a senior and he keeps his side of the room VERY neat._

"No more daydreaming. It won't help you improve."The megaphone sounded. "Come on everyone, start PRACTISING."

8888888888

Sorry for taking so long to update. I didn't have a outline for this chapter, so it was like write whatever came to mind.

Unfortunately, I will be going on holidays (that's not the unfortunate part), where I will be limited to about 2 hours of internet like per week. T-T

But nonetheless please keep reading and reviewing =]


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Exiting the changeroom, I felt the cool breeze blow on my hair, which was still wet from the shower. Tying my hair up, I continued towards the dorms with my newly made friends. "That was one intense training lesson." Inuyasha commented.

"That's because you're weak." Shippo said, sticking out his tongue.

"Keh. It's not like you would have done any better." Inuyasha replied, trying to resist the urge to hit Souta's friend.

Smiling to myself, I wondered how I was able to become friends with this unique bunch of boys. _This way I can keep an eye on Souta. But...if they find out my true identity, it will be the end of it._

Facing me, Miroku asked, "Kagome, do you need help finding your dorm room again?"

"Nope. I think I can find my way."

Waving goodbye, I started strolling in the direction of my dorm. Suddenly Inuyasha's voice sounded behind me, "Why are you heading in the senior? Obviously you don't know your way to the dorms."

Before I could retaliate, Miroku intervened. "Kagome's room is 660. So of course it's in the senior's building."

"Wait...Did you just say room...660?"

"Yeah."

"Miroku, isn't that Sesshoumaru's room." Inuyasha whispered loudly to him, as I walked off.

**********

_I wonder who they were talking about. Maybe it's one of their friends in the senior grade. I seriously hope that he is a nice person. _Knocking on the room with the neat label of 660, I inserted the key and slowly turned the handle. "Hello anybody there?"

As I entered the living room, I heard a soft but deep, velvety hum coming from my roommate's bathroom. "Hello? Umm... I am Kagome, your new roommate."

I waited intently, but there was no replied. _Maybe he can't hear me. I guess introductions can wait. _Turning towards my room, I thought. _But someone with a voice as nice as that must be nice._

**********

Opening my eyes, I noticed that the sound of the shower had stopped. Standing up and brushing myself off, I headed out of my room. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hand and was about to knock on his door, when suddenly it opened. The tall figure that was standing there caused me to stupidly stare with my mouth wide open. My eyes widened slightly as I noticed the loosely wrapped towel that sat around his waist. Slowly guiding my eyes upwards, I spotted the enviable silky hair cascading over his broad shoulders. His piercing amber eyes glanced at me, rendering me speakless.

"What...what are you doing here?" I managed to get out.

"I could ask you the same question." He replied with a nonchalant manner while casually drying his hair.

Putting my act together, I said, "I am your new roommate. My name is Kagome, nice to meet you."

Extending my hand out, I expected him to shake my hand. But instead he continued to dry his hair, ignoring my presence. _Why you insolent bastard!!! ARGGGG Why am I stuck with you. And why do you have to be so perfect? Except for your attitude._

Muttering a quick goodbye, I stomped out of the room.

**********

Banging loudly on the room, I stood there impatiently and waited for the door to open. "Coming." A irritated voice called from within the room.

As soon as the door opened, I started, "That bastard, how dare he? Do you have any idea what he did?"

Before I could continue, I was pulled into the room. Turning to Miroku, Inuyasha verified, "I guess I was right. It is Fluffy's room."

"Fluffy??" I asked.

"Err...don't tell him I told you, but when I was young I use to call him that."Inuyasha replied.

"Younger? Use to?"

"Sesshoumaru is Inuyasha's brother." Miroku explained.

"Half brother." Inuyasha announced loudly.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted, "Half brother?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed. "We share the same father."

"But you're so different."

"Keh, don't compare me with that bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, clenching his fist.

Curiosity started to cloud my thinking. _Why are these brothers so different? Did they have some mystery past?_

"So," I started slowly, "What exactly happened between you two?"

"Why do you want to know about the bastard anyways?"

Smiling, I said, "Because I want to know more about you."

With a slight blush and astonished look, Inuyasha turned his head and murmured, "Well according to all the people who were around, Sesshoumaru used to be a kind and caring kid, until his..."

"I don't think you should tell him." Miroku interrupted.

"Why not?" Inuyasha and I asked simultaneously.

"If Sesshoumaru wants Kagome to know, he will tell him."

"Keh, whatever. It's not like I care." Inuyasha replied, crossing his arms.

"But I will tell you one thing." Miroku started, capturing my attention, "It was his past that has caused him to shut people out."

Suddenly there was a loud siren outside. "All students must return to they own dorms immediately or risk detention."

"Well," I said, getting up. "I guess that my cue."

8888888888

SORRYYYYYY!!!!! It took me this long because I was trying to work out more of the plot before I updated it. Also I was one a one month holiday overseas...and the place I was staying had no internet

I will be continuing this fanfic in third person so if u think it is weird when I start referring to the characters differently, that's why.

Keep reading and reviewing~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Remember that the rest of the story will be in third person. Sorry if you don't like it in third person, but please keep reading =]

**Chapter 5**

Promptly, Kagome stopped outside dorm door 660. Behind her, there were students hurrying to their dorms, not wanting to risk detention. And here she stood outside her dorm, not knowing how to react if Sesshoumaru see her coming in. _Should I introduce myself again? Or ignore him? Sigh. If I don't figure out something soon, it is going to be a very awkward year._

As she told out her keys from her pocket, a jingle rang from her bag. "Hello Kagome speaking." She said, answering the phone, while trying not to drop everything else.

"OMG! How is it, Kagome? Being surrounding by hot guys. So...how's your roommate? Is he hot?"

"Err...Nice to hear from you too, Sango." Kagome replied, her laughter filling the now empty hallway.

While using her shoulder to hold the phone in place, she pushed open the beige door. Dropping her heavy bag at the door, Kagome strolled into the neutral coloured room. Sitting down on the couch, she talked into the phone. "You will never guess who it is?"

"What? Is it some famous person?"

"Well...not quite."

"Not quite? Who is it?" Sango asked with an impatient tone.

"You know that guy from the day we had the exam."

"What guy?"

"You know." Kagome sighed. "The one that you said was hot and I said was a bastard."

Sango breathed in sharply, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! You are seriously the LUCKIEST girl on earth."

"I wouldn't exactly say that." Kagome said, while loosening her tie.

"Why not?"

"It's like he has a rod stuck right up his pompous ass." Kagome replied. "Just because he is hot doesn't mean he has the best attitude."

"But you still have to tell me everything that happens." Sango said with a giggle.

"Sango," I started, trying to keep a strict sounding voice. "Unless he is gay, he isn't going to pay much attention to me."

Within seconds, Both Kagome and Sango were laughing their head off.

_Ha. Imagine Sesshoumaru gay. That got to be the funniest thing ever. I mean a stiff guy like him acting like some drama queen. HAHAHAHA...What a sight that would be._

**********

After what seemed like the longest conversation of her life, Kagome hung up and sat back into the couch. Sighing, Kagome realised how much she missed her friend and how she wished she had enrolled into the right part of the school. Holding her knees against her chest, Kagome felt slightly homesick. Raising her eyes, she stared at the plasma TV in front of her. There was something off about this room, and Kagome tried to figure out why. Taking a quick glance around her, she realised the problem. The room was too precise and well designed, but it did not feel like a home. With neutral coloured everything from walls, to carpet and even the couch, it looked more like a showroom then a place called home.

Slowly, Kagome got up and ambled to her room, shutting the door behind her and she crawled into her bed and was soon asleep.

**********

_Streaks of blood splattered the floor as his head was viciously ripped off. The monster crept towards its next victim, Kagome's dad. Gasping for breath as he staggered towards the door, he yelled hoarsely, "Kagome, run."_

_But Kagome couldn't. She was scared out of her mind and her feet just wouldn't move. As the demonic creature lifted its clawed hand and strikes down on her dad, Kagome stands transfixed with fear, unable to move. Lying on the floor, with a line of dark red soaking into the fabric, he laid unmoving. Suddenly the creature shifted towards her, "Finally, now I will be the strongest youkai." _

_Kagome scrambled to her feet and scurried towards the door as fast as her small legs would carry her. There was no time to scream as she felt the claws closing around her throat, cutting off any sound she might have made. Slammed again the wall with such force, Kagome choked on her own blood. Pain seared Kagome neck as the claws dug into her flesh. Lifting her head, she came face to face with the beast's piercing eyes; its colour was that of a fiery furnace, full of fury. _

_Silently, Kagome hoped that it was just all a nightmare. But no matter how she tried, the scene before her wouldn't disappear. Gasping for breath, she felt that the claws had tightened. Knowing that there was no way she could win, Kagome enduring the excruciating pain, waiting for the moment that she would stop breathing. As she felt her consciousness slip away, a overwhelming warmth filled her, and engulfed her in its gentleness._

_A vile and horrible shriek sounded as she felt the grip of the demonic creature loosen, and Kagome opened her eyes to see it collapse onto the bloodstained floor. Soon she felt the weight of gravity and as Kagome fell to the ground, her vision slowly blurred until she could see no more._

Kagome bolted upright in bed, gasping, hair plastered to her neck with cold sweat. Swinging here feet to the side of the bed, Kagome placed her feet on the soft cream coloured carpet and stood up. With her eyes, Kagome looked around the room and realised just how plain it looked. Making a mental note, Kagome decided that she would decorate it.

As she entered the bathroom, she turned on the sink tap and splashed water on her face. Blindly, Kagome grabbed a towel and wiped her face before looking up at her reflection. Heavy bags hung under her eyes, evidence of last night's traumatising dream. _It has been so many year since that incident. Why am I dreaming about it again? _

Slipping her uniform on, Kagome heading into the kitchen to make herself breakfast and a nice strong coffee. As Kagome waited for the water to boil, she decided that she would start trying to become friends with her roommate. So when Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's door, she knocked "Excuse me, but do you want any coffee?"

When no one replied, Kagome slowed turned the door handle and entered Sesshoumaru's room.

88888888

Sorry about the long wait, but with a start of a new school year means the start of LOTS of homework.


End file.
